Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device including a bow-tie antenna.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 is a schematic configuration diagram of a typical bow-tie antenna. The bow-tie antenna shown in FIG. 2 includes antenna elements 110, 120 respectively extending in upper and lower directions from a feeding point 5. Each of the antenna elements 110, 120 is an isosceles-triangular metal plate having the feeding point 5 at the apex. The feeding point 5 is located on an imaginary line Lc connecting the middle points of the bases of the antenna elements 110, 120. A feeder line 31 is connected to the feeding point 5. The bow-tie antenna can cover a wide frequency band of LTE (Long Term Evolution) etc.